Spiritual Realms of Naruto (Illuminate Void)
Within the Naruto World exists six documented Realms where humans and spiritual entities reside. Overview Ningen-do ("Realm of Mortals"): Ningen-do is the realm where mortals reside and geographically is where the majority of the humans in the Naruto world live, composed of the Elemental Countries and the lands beyond. Tengoku ("Heavenly Realm"): Tengoku exists as the realm where the deceased souls of humans pass on. It is classified as an Outer-Realm, existing separate from the other realms. Jigoku ("Hellish Realm"): Known as purgatory by those enter its realm it is the underworld, where the evil and corrupt souls of humans enter upon their death. Demons and malicious entities are said to call this realm their home. Jigoku is classified as an Outer-Realm, existing separate from the other realms. Yume-do ("Realm of Dreams"): 'This is the only realm where humans regularly travel to, as they do so everytime they dream. Those in Jigoku have tried to conquer Yume-do but with limited success, having only crafting demons capable of creating nightmares or appearing before humans to goad them into evil. This realm is important as it is composed of dreams and imagination, an ever changing world that allows humans to revitalize their mental and spiritual strength. Yume-do is classified as an Inner-Realm because it overlaps the Human and Animal Realms. As such creatures native to an Outer Realm are unable to dream, although they can enter Yume-do, but are subject to the ever-changing world, rules of whomever is dreaming in the local area. '''Munashigoku ("Ethereal Realm"): '''The Ethereal is a unique intermediary dimension that is serves as the gateway between all of the other dimensional realms. Spiritual beings residing in the Human Realm and those that pass on to the next realm must travel through this realm. It is unique due to the fact that its barriers are the weakest and there are certain locations where such barriers are so weak as to allow direct access from one realm to another. However this realm also serves another function, and is accessible to most humans, through the use of ''fuuinjutsu. When an object is sealed, chakra is used as the medium to transmute the object into a temporal spiritual state that resides in the Ethereal. The same can be said for spiritual entities sealed within a human, in fact the mindscape of such individuals is the coalescing of Ethereal space into a localized area, surrounding the human which acts as the cage for any sealed creature. The Ethereal is critically important in the hierarchy amongst the outer realms as it is considered a Transitory Realm and the only one in existence because it overlaps all of the realms, and serves as the core template all other realms are born from. '''Chikushu-do ("Realm of Animals"): Animals do not reside in neither heaven nor hell instead they are reborn in Chikushu-d0, which also serves as the home for all of the Summons. Through contracts humans are able to summon creatures from varying clans to serve as companions in Ningen-do. Chikushu-do is an Inner-Realm as it borders very closely to the Human Realm. There are localized areas where the border is weak, where Humans and Animals native to this realm can freely travel through. Trivia *The concepts of the various realms has obvious references to Buddhism. *The Animal Realm was crafted to help explain where Summons originate form and basis for the Summoning Contract. *The Ethereal was created to explain where ghosts and other spiritual creatures reside when in the Human Realm and also as a means of explaining the mechanics behind Sealing Techniques and where said objects or creatures are stored. Category:Alternate Naruto World